<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How can I assist you by Julibellule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802750">How can I assist you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule'>Julibellule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The little dishy thing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Canon, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Episode: s04e15 Planet of the Dead, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, London, Rewrite, Stranded, Swearing, UNIT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor!Donna wishes to bring Rose to meet Donna`s family in Chiswick but the Tardis has other ideas and lands them on The Planet of the Dead!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Noble | The DoctorDonna/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The little dishy thing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The little dishy thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I am back. So sorry, my computer broke and it took me some time to save enough money to buy a new one. Yay! Solved it! I will be posting again at least two or three chapter per week. We need to finish this monster!</p><p>In this story, Doctor/Donna uses They/Them pronouns since she is a mix of Donna and the Doctor. Rose also calls her DD, short for Doctor/Donna (; Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor!Donna/Rose (T)<br/><b>Doctor/Donna wishes to bring Rose to meet Donna`s family in Chiswick but the Tardis has other ideas and lands them on The Planet of the Dead!!!</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Barclay), TheyThem pronouns (Doctor!Donna)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor!Donna didn’t understand why they landed the Tardis so far from Chiswick. They thought that, with the Donna part of them helping the drive, it would be a lot smoother with a lot less accidental mixed up in time or space. Donna was a good driver after all. It was night when they set foot out of the Tardis, “Oh. This is quite a posh part of London to live in.” Rose said as she took in the shops and museums.</p><p>“I live in Chiswick, this is <i>not</i> Chiswick.” DD groaned. They were really disappointed that they would have to take the bus to get to the right part of the town. “Let’s check the bus rounds.”</p><p>“You wanna take the bus?” Rose asked a bit incredulous, remembering how hard it was to get her first Doctor in those things.</p><p>“Yes, Rose, I do use buses. Or maybe you prefer we call in a limo?” Doctor!Donna was beyond irritated at the Tardis. Adapting to being Doctor!Donna was something, but having to deal with a misbehaving Tardis above it all was pretty disconcerting, to say the least. They just wanted to impress Rose, give her their own version of this new Doctor’s domestic approach, spend the evening dining with Donna's mother and granddad. But the Tardis had something else in mind, and they could feel it quite strongly, something was afoot. “Here, it’s this one.” DD pointed toward a typical, double decker, red, London bus coming their way. “It’s stopping right now.”</p><p>“What are the odds?” Rose added sarcastically. Rose knew something was up, all right. She knew the signs. The Tardis bringing them in the wrong part of town might be enough of an indication for her to suspect something. DD got out a few coins and tossed them in the machine. The bus driver gave them a once over and a happy smile.</p><p>“Good evening, Ma'am.” Doctor!Donna didn’t answer, still caught in their mood.</p><p>“Don’t you recon something’s fishy.” Rose asked as they sat down.</p><p>“Oh, do you feel it too?” DD raised their eyebrows at her. This was not something a mere human should be able to pick up.</p><p>“What are you on about?” The bus started rolling and DD didn’t answer. They were concentrating.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll get to meet my family right away, Rose. ’M sorry. You would’ve love my grandfather, he is brilliant and curious, just like you… Oh! Yes!!” Doctor!Donna got up, “can you feel that? It’s getting stronger. Oh! And it’s a big one.” They tossed their sleeve up. “Look at my hair how it’s rising.” DD continued, “’M like a magnificent gauge measuring energy flux.” DD sat on the floor, in the middle of the aisle, and started taking things out of their pockets, bits and bobs and tools. They were attaching them together using a sonic screwdriver that glowed dark pink and orange. “Ooh, Rose, look at my new sonic.” Doctor!Donna wiggled it between their fingers, then tossed it at Rose, never taking their eyes from what they were building. “Thought I could use one so I built it last night while you were sleeping.” Rose weighted it in her hands, it was different than the one her last Doctor had. A bit heavier, easier to grab, with ridges for the fingers. It was darker too, made of metal and deep burgundy stone-like material. DD was now wrapping their device in duck tape, cutting the edge with their teeth. Then, still without looking up, opened their hand at Rose to take back their sonic. “Here we are, then, you hold this.” They handed her the contraption they just built, a few raggedy piece of machinery held together haphazardly. “Hold that button and tell me when the little dishy thing starts turning.”</p><p>And DD stormed to the front of the bus. The nice old driver was clearly flirting with them and it made Rose smile. A comfortable warmth spreading in her abdomen at the thought of this Doctor!Donna being hers. They were taking things slow, learning to know each other, this was what this new adventure was for, after all. And it was heartwarming to see this new Doctor loved her so much that they didn’t even notice the looks the driver was sending their way.</p><p>Rose cleared her throat.. and her thoughts as she watched the driver ogling DD’s breast as they leaned to point at something up ahead. It didn’t take long for the dish to start turning around frantically, throwing confettis of sparks over the head of the blond woman sitting in front of Rose. “Hey! Watch it!!”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s the little dishy thing, its turning.” Rose told the woman as if it was the most normal thing to say. The woman frowned. “DD, the little dishy thing, it’s turning.” she yelled to the front of the bus.</p><p>Doctor!Donna gave her a huge, excited smile, before they turned to the others and seriously warned them, “Ok every one, hold on tight, this ride is about to get rough.” They sat next to Rose and held on to her. The whole bus shook and the sound of grinding metal was deafening. Then the bus stopped abruptly.</p><p>“What just happened?” Rose heard people say. DD got up and, taking Rose’s hand, they dragged her outside, right into an endless desert of orange sand.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be in Chiswick for dinner.”</p><p>*</p><p>"So, where are we, Rose?" It was a game of theirs. The Doctor was always asking her to use her senses to know her surroundings.</p><p>"Well, we are not on Earth anymore, that's for sure." Rose put her hand in front of her eyes, squinting as she tried to look at the horizon in spite of the three suns blinding her with their light. Doctor!Donna was crouching and raking their fingers through the sand. They extended their arm toward Rose to give her a pair of large sunglasses.</p><p>"Don't let the three suns fool ya." Rose smiled as she put on the glasses on her nose. Yep, just as she thought, DD just handed her <i>magic</i> sunglasses. She could clearly see the huge portal, or wormhole, or whatever the bus passed through to get here. A flash of excitement ran through her and she jumped a few times from toes to heels to test the planet's gravity.</p><p>"We are on a bigger planet. Gravity's different. Do you think the whole planet's a desert?" Rose asked.</p><p>"The stronger gravity doesn't come from the size of the planet, this time around. It comes from that." DD pointed at the swirling vortex. "And this isn't just sand." DD answered her question very vaguely. They let a stream of sand fall between their fingers then got up and looked around. Rose moved the not-just-sand with her shoe.</p><p>"What do you mean it's not just sand?" But Doctor!Donna wasn't listening. They were standing in front of the huge, gaping, swirling vortex with sunglasses of their own. Rose snorted. They looked like a superhero, their stance wide and straight, with both their hands firm on their hips. Their red hair was flowing and twirling in the wind like a cape and Rose bit her lip. She couldn't believe how attracted she was from them. She loved them. It hit her then, that she loved them the same way she loved all her previous Doctors.</p><p>Rose was so lost in the feeling that she was surprise when another feeling rose up. Jealousy. The driver was walking toward DD, still watching them from head to toe, and stopped way too close for Rose's liking. She cleared her throat and shoved the feeling down as soon as it came. "Don't come closer." Doctor!Donna stopped the driver from walking too close to the portal.</p><p>"What are you on about, woman? Is the sun too hot for ya?" The guy following the driver answered. He was about the same age as Rose.</p><p>"Look, look, there is a hole in the fabric of reality." Rose said, going to him and lending him her sunglasses.</p><p>"Shit!" The man exclaimed as he took in the giant hole. "That's what we drove through?" The driver was now the one putting on the sunglasses, wanting a peek at the phenomenon too. "Do you think we could drive back in?" The boy asked.</p><p>"Yeah?! What are we waiting for?" The driver started running toward the vortex but DD caught his arm before he got to it.</p><p>"I said don't get closer!! You are not going in there, no one is." DD warned him and he swallowed visibly. "Do you know how much pressure it takes to keep a wormhole this big open? You'd be crushed and disintegrated in seconds in there, look what it did to the bus." Doctor!Donna continued their explanation. "There must be something on this planet causing it. Wormholes don't just appear in the middle of nowhere nor do they stay open when they are left unattended." DD squeezed their eyes through the glasses, "and there is no quantum string or exotic matter counteracting the gravitational flux. This means whatever created this portal to Earth, is still operating right now." They looked at Rose who smiled back.</p><p>"Are we looking for alien tech?" We could hear the eagerness in Rose's voice and DD only snorted as an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How can I assist you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor!Donna/Rose (T)<br/><b>Doctor!Donna calls for help</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Injuries (OC), Femslash (Doctor!Donna/Rose)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor!Donna and Rose started walking up the hill of sand to see further across the horizon, when a horrifying crash of burning metal made the wormhole jitter and spark and spit out a flaming car that came hurtling against the back end of the bus. “Oh no.” Rose ran back down the dune toward the car.</p><p>“Rose!” DD followed. The small vehicle was still flaming and there was no way the passengers were still alive. The smell that permeated the air rapidly became infernal. Rose and Doctor!Donna had to stop their approach, the heat was unbearable. The passengers remaining in the bus were getting out, some of them in shock and bleeding. Rose meant to go and help them but DD stopped her. “I need your phone, Rose.” As soon as she found it, and tossed it to Doctor!Donna, Rose ran to them, asking around to be sure everyone was alright. “We need to close off this road before another car gets sucked in.” DD mumbled to herself as they dialed a phone number.</p><p>“Unit helpline. Which department would you like?” DD pursed their lips, remembering the last time they had to work with Unit, when Sontarans decided that Earth would be a good battleground.</p><p>“Yes. This is the Doctor, I am in urgent need of assistance.” The line switched with a static sound and a woman answered.</p><p>“This is Captain Erisa Magambo, how can I assist you, Doctor?”</p><p>“We need to close Gracechurch’s street, between Cornhill and Eastcheap.” There was silence on the other end and DD shifted their weight from foot to foot. Sweat was pouring down their back and Doctor!Donna spared a look at the other passengers, afraid for their own health under the burning suns.</p><p>“Miss Noble.” Came the woman’s voice again. “Is the Doctor with you? Is he incapacitated?” DD grunted. They must’ve run a voice analysis on them.</p><p>"THEY are not, I am the Doctor, long story. Will you help us?”</p><p>“Of course.” Magambo answered. “There is a team heading for Gracechurch as we speak..”</p><p>“Don’t let them get on that street. For some unknown reasons, a wormhole of one hundred fifty kilohertz operating in four dimensions opened up on that street and we got stuck on the other side. Seven of us need a ride back and then we have to close it.” DD walked towards the rest of the passengers to make sure they were all ok. Rose was already taking care of a blond woman with a hurt arm. They were all sitting in the sand, taking advantage of the small shade the bus was offering.</p><p>“And how do you propose we do this?” Magambo asked.</p><p>“Something sturdy, made of metal, should go through the wormhole without any problem. Then send a specialist. We will need a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation to close the wormhole as soon as we are through.” DD heard Magambo clear her throat. They knew she didn’t understand a thing they just said. She was a soldier and didn’t have an ounce of scientific knowledge about wormholes and how to close them, but she will find them the genius who would.</p><p>“On it.” She answered. “See you soon, Doctor.” And the line cut off. Doctor!Donna sat on the warm sand, in the bus' shade, a few feet from the rest of the passengers. They swallowed hard. They had a strange feeling about this, unease coursing through their body.</p><p>"They are coming." The frightened woman's voice made their stomach churned because, in a sense, DD knew something was coming. The aliens who opened this wormhole were after something and Doctor!Donna was pretty sure it wasn't a welcoming committee that would come to great them. DD pretended not to give any attention as the husband explained to Rose that his wife had a gift. "Teeth of metal that brings death." Panic rose through the group and Doctor!Donna had to breathe in deep.</p><p>They were hoping that Unit would hurry before all hell broke loose. Rose was looking at them expectantly, they could feel it through the hands scrubbing at their face. She sat beside them and held their hand when they came down on their lap. "Help is coming." Doctor!Donna sighed as they laid the back of their head against the hot metal of the bus. "Unit is on its way to pick us up." Rose wiggled a bit to get closer to them.</p><p>"Let's hope they arrive before those metal teeth do." DD didn't answer. They were listening to the group arguing over what to do and on whom they should put the blame of everything that was happening right now. Humans. DD knew better than to get involve in their paranoia, even when they started pointing towards them. They swallowed and sighed again, a bit lost in another time and place that reminded them too much of this very situation.</p><p>"I met another Deedee once." Rose frowned at the non-sequitur. DD continued to bring their point home. "On a tour bus where we got stock on a deserted planet even hotter than this one." DD turned their head and smiled at Rose. "Brilliant woman she was. Clever and curious." Doctor!Donna closed her eyes and brought her head back against the bus. "She lost it in the end. They all did. A bus full of brilliant people and they just went mad with panic and paranoia after less than an hour trapped in a bus in the middle of nowhere." DD knew some people in the group were listening to their story. The tension easing slowly. "Funny how humans can surprise you." DD was happy to see that sharing their experience had calm everyone down faster than trying to reason with them did the last time. They heard the loud roaring of strong motors and smiled as they got up. "I think our ride has arrived." DD said at the same time as a huge beige and brown tank appeared through the vortex, crawling slowly but surely at their rescue.</p><p>They all ran toward it, hope giving them a second breathe. The seven of them were sitting inside the tank, on their way back to Earth in no time.</p><p>*</p><p>"Where did you find a M113 so fast?" Rose heard DD ask the Unit soldier a few minutes after the wormhole was closed. She didn't listened to the answer, she was looking around at the chaos around them. Ambulances and police cars and tanks. Soldiers and doctors and scientists all working together to protect the wounded and curb the alien menace. Seeing human beings putting their efforts toward a common goal like this always gave Rose a fuzzy feeling in her stomach.</p><p>Another thing that brought butterflies to Rose's stomach was to see how the bus driver was constantly turning around DD in a very alluring way. And now there was this scientist named Malcolm, the one with which Doctor!Donna had work with to close the wormhole down and make sure it will never be reopen near Earth territory again. He was something different. Exhilarated but awkward, he was in total awe in front of this new Doctor and it was the cutest thing to watch him stammer and jitter when DD was talking to him.</p><p>Strangely, seeing these men pursuing Doctor!Donna's attention didn't make Rose jealous, it only reminded her of her love for them. She couldn't wait to get back in the Tardis. Rose smiled when she notice DD was smiling back at her. And without any doubt in their step, they walked past the two men talking to them and grabbed Rose in their arms. The smile on Rose's face grew even wider and she felt all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks.</p><p>"Hey." She said with a laugh.</p><p>"Hey." DD answered fondly as their hand came up to Rose's jaw. "Let's get out of here." Their face was so close from hers, she could only lean in and kiss them. She wanted to. Doctor!Donna's eyes flickered to her lips before they stepped back and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the Tardis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter is being written. Come back soon!</p><hr/><p>This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334">RIGHT HERE</a></p><p>Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>